1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gas discharge light sources and more particularly to gas exchangeable light sources.
2. Description of Related Art
Light sources are used for any number of applications requiring light, including but not limited to U.V. cleaning, U.V. curing, annealing, drying, photo enhanced processing, sterilization, backlighting, signs and U.V. light. However, such light sources tend to be limited to a single application, may lack uniformity of illumination, and are only useful in a limited number of environments. Therefore, in order to accomplish a variety of different applications, a number of different light sources are required; each intended for a specific purpose. This may require, for example, that a workpiece be moved around to several different stations, each station with its own light source for a specific purpose.
A need exists for a lamp that does not need to be replaced on an application by application basis but rather is capable of use in a number of applications by changing the lamp characteristics.